


Un peu moins d'ombre sur la terre

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Gundam Wing [25]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-03
Updated: 2006-08-03
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Duo se coupe les cheveux.





	Un peu moins d'ombre sur la terre

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première sur Fanfiction.net en août 2006.
> 
> Les corrections éventuelles qui y ont été apportées tiennent de la forme, le fond n’a pas été touché. La version originale est toujours disponible sur Fanfiction.net.

 

C’était bizarre. Bizarre, mais pas désagréable. Duo se sentait léger ; ça n’avait rien d’étonnant vu la quantité de cheveux qui était tombée sur le sol. Le coiffeur avait failli lui faire une crise cardiaque quand il lui avait dit de tout couper, avait tenté de le dissuader mais Duo avait tenu bon.

Leur porte aurait été la dernière dans laquelle sa natte se prenait et le budget shampooing venait de diminuer de façon radicale, comme le temps que prenait Duo pour se préparer tous les matins. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne l’avait pas fait plus tôt, l’habitude peut-être, et s’il voulait être sentimental, un peu pour le souvenir de Solo et de Sœur Hélène lui nattant les cheveux.

Il aurait pu simplement les couper plus courts, juste en dessous de ses épaules ou quelque chose comme ça, mais autant aller jusqu’au bout. Il en avait profité pour égaliser et raccourcir sa frange. En se voyant dans le miroir, il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de sourire. Il faisait sérieux, jeune cadre aérodynamique. C’était pas mal, finalement.

« Impec’ », rassura-t-il le coiffeur au bord des larmes.

 

Dans la rue, il sentait l’air sur sa nuque. Il chercha en lui un regret, un soupçon de nostalgie sans le trouver.

Au boulot on le regarda d’un air perturbé, il eut droit à un ou deux « Mais qu’est-ce qu’il t’a pris ? », à des cris de désespoir dramatiques et un « ça te change ». Wu Fei hocha la tête, approbateur.

«  Elle était dangereuse. »

Au visiophone Quatre lui sourit, avec les dents. « Trowa me doit un week-end, ronronna-t-il. Merci Duo ! »

Duo était à peu près sûr de ne pas vouloir savoir.

 

Il rentra plus tard que d’habitude, fit une pause devant la porte de l’appartement, prit d’une soudaine appréhension, le premier doute depuis qu’il était sorti de chez le coiffeur le matin même.

Il ouvrit la porte. La table était mise, une odeur pas désagréable flottait de la cuisine. Un surgelé ou un autre, ça faisait longtemps que Heero ne se risquait plus à faire le repas par lui-même.

Le brun était allongé sur le canapé, un livre entre les mains, avec le chat installé sur ses chevilles et les yeux entrouverts comme pour défier Duo de faire bouger son humain. Heero baissa son livre, petit sourire aux lèvres et regard caressant.

Duo accrocha son manteau, gratta avec absence la tête de leur terreur domestique et se cassa presque pour embrasser Heero. Il vit le regard bleu s’écarquiller très légèrement, scella ses lèvres avant de pouvoir entendre une remarque.

Quelques doigts inquisiteurs se glissèrent sur sa nuque, caressèrent les petits cheveux courts avec douceur et curiosité. Duo frissonna, transforma le simple baiser de retour en jeu de langues savant. Les quelques doigts devinrent deux mains dans ses cheveux, le chat protesta avec indignation et Duo manqua s’étaler sur le canapé lorsque la combinaison d’une jambe et d’un coup de hanche l’attira contre Heero.

« Deux minutes, papillon », souffla-t-il mais c’était apparemment trop et il dut finir de se débarrasser de ses chaussures allongé sur Heero, leurs lèvres de nouveau en plein bouche à bouche pour essouffler.

Ils avaient déjà fait l’amour sur le canapé,  plusieurs fois, s’étaient à chaque fois promis de ne plus recommencer. Duo fit tomber les coussins d’une main pour faire de la place. Il commençait à apprendre.

*

 

Heero garda une main sur sa nuque jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus possible.

 

*

 

Un peu plus tard, front contre front, leurs doigts enlacés, Heero confia avec sérieux :

« Je n'aimais pas ta natte. »

Duo éclata de rire.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Chaque cheveu fait son ombre sur la terre._  
>  Proverbe espagnol.


End file.
